


The Great Thaw

by AyameMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Weapons, im not sorry, lots of shadowhunter knowledge, theyre in hokkaido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameMine/pseuds/AyameMine
Summary: Kageyama expects their mission to go fine. Then, the ginger kid who is somehow a high school student interrupts Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and him. Kageyama finds this guy, Hinata. Then, Hinata's dad goes missing and Kageyama confirms that Hinata is in fact a shadowhunter. Now, it's a matter of tracking down where Hinata came from and understanding why he was raised mundane, as well as catching Hinata up on his training so he can take his rightful place in the world of demon hunting. Still, Kageyama is conflicted. As Hinata blazes forward and closer to the truth of his absence, he brings a message of hope that the clave is desperate to silence.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Great Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> New story hehe  
> I might add some notes at the end of each chapter, because while I know a lot of things about The Mortal Instruments, others may not.

Kageyama is troubled. He knows a lot about shadowhunter politics, about the uprising and the punishments supporters received. He knows about his parents, who died at the hands of the circle. But he doesn’t know much about humans, despite living away from Idris with Miwa since he was six. That’s why the boy who very clearly has sight is so confusing. Kageyama is wiping demon blood off his seraph blade when he catches the boy staring. Kageyama stares right back, doing a quick examination. The boy has a childish face. He’s short and very skinny. Kageyama would guess he’s related to fae, but finds that the boy’s curly red hair covers his ears, so he can’t tell. The boy blinks once and seems to look beyond Kageyama and for a moment, Kageyama doubts he has sight. The boy blinks again and Kageyama concludes that he is definitely not fae. The boy has heterochromia. The only fae who have that are fae of the hunt and would not be in the streets of Sapporo. The boy absently looks away and retreats to a group of friends. Kageyama can see that one of them is definitely fae. This one sees Kageyama and looks away quickly. The odd group retreats.

“See something you like, king?”

Kageyama glares at Tsukishima. “You saw it, right?”

“The fae? Yeah, I saw her.” Tsukishima frowns.

Yamaguchi catches up with them. “More than that. The ginger kid had sight.”

Kageyama nods and Tsukishima makes his ‘tch’ noise. “Who cares? Let’s head back.”

Yamaguchi shivers once and draws a thermis rune on himself. They all walk back to the institute, Kageyama quickly forgetting about the strange boy.

Sapporo institute is arguably the worst in Japan. All the others are warm and in nice, spacious and modern shrines. Sapporo’s shrine is always cold. It’s near the edge of the city and is mostly forgotten, so few see the coming and going of residents. The only positive is that even beyond glamour, the buildings are small enough that Kageyama lives alone. The Tsukishima family lives in the largest building with Yamaguchi, who was placed in Sapporo after finishing his academy days in Idris. Ukai lives in the main building as their tutor. Kageyama used to share the simple two room building with Miwa before she moved to Idris with her husband. So now, he’s alone. But even then, the small buildings are a negative. Kageyama shivers as he walks the wooden pathway from the main building to the weapons room. The building is silent and he likes it that way. Kageyama slips in the door and begins working on his footwork.

He finds his rhythm, quickly transitioning from his okuri ashi to a roundhouse. He does some pendulum steps, replacing his weight-bearing foot and loading up his leg for a kick. Kageyama is so deep into it, he doesn’t notice Ukai sitting on the mats until the man whistles. Kageyama’s trance is broken, but he continues his steps.

“Tsukishima said you guys had no problems with the forneus demons?”

Kageyama pivots and swings a kick. “Of course not. They have no faces and it’s winter. No one is at the piers. In and out.”

“Yamaguchi also said you saw fae folk. Anyone I’d know?”

“She was young and blonde. Short.”

Ukai hums. “Never seen her. Anything else?”

Kageyama shakes his head and Ukai stands up. “Dinner’s ready and your footwork is fine. The only thing I’d suggest is smaller diamond steps.”

“Who cooked?”

“Yamaguchi.”

“I hope you ordered in then.”

“TGIFridays is already on the counter.”

In the kitchen in the main building, the promised fast food waits. Kageyama walks to the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk. He looks at the stove, where a smoking pan containing what looks like yaki udon sits abandoned. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi devour the ordered meal. Ukai creeps in behind them.

“The prefectural high school kendo competition is tomorrow.”

Kageyama stays quiet and Tsukishima asks “Why does that matter?”

Ukai shrugged. “Weapons, emotions running high, lots of people. Demons like that. You’re all going.”

No one protests. At this point, they all know Ukai’s word is law. 

Kageyama travels through the venue in his training hakama. Usually, Tsukishima makes fun of him for sticking out in the city with his traditional clothing, but today he fits right in. Umbrosus, his katana, hides in a shinai bag. The humans suspect nothing. Kageyama walks around the recreation complex, keeping his eyes open. Then, he spots the eidolon. It is disguised as a girl with plain features and a muscular body. It fits in perfectly and has glamoured its jagged and rusty sword into a shinai. Tsukishima joins Kageyama and they watch as Yamaguchi approaches the demon, playing the role of a nervous flirty boy perfectly. 

The demon is satisfied. The boy in front of her is perfect. He wears a classic navy hakama with bandages around his hands. It makes her happy and reminds her of simpler times. It’s why she targets the high school competitions for classic clubs. Killing someone in hakama is a taste of the old times. The demon would be lying if she said kendo was her favourite. The kyudo uniforms stained much better. Still, the boy in front of her is interested. He’s blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. She smiles and suggests they go somewhere else to talk quietly. He agrees and follows her to the stairwell and into an office that’s been abandoned for years. She leans in for a kiss only to feel-

Kageyama watches as Tsukishima curls his whip around the demon’s ankle and pulls it off Yamaguchi. Kageyama moves quickly, calling his seraph blade to life. _Carmael_ glows and he sinks it into the demon, its ichor hissing against the blade. The demon struggles and Kageyama pulls Umbrosus from his bag, preparing to send it back to hell.

“Wait a minute, please!” The demon is panicking. How hadn’t she seen it sooner. Of course the boy’s hands were wrapped. He was hiding a sight rune. Those damn shadowhunters.

Tsukishima wraps his whip around the demon, trapping it against a post. “Gonna tell us where your friends like hiding?”

The demon’s face changes instantly into a fearful and childish one. “Please help! These guys just attacked me! They’re gonna kill me!”

Kageyama turns to where the demon is looking. The ginger boy from yesterday is at the door, shinai out. “L-Leave him alone. Why do you have a real sword?! That’s against the rules.”

“Tsukki, he can see us!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi!”

“Get out!” Kageyama growls, but the boy stands strong.

“I’ll get authoriti-” The boy is interrupted by Yamaguchi.

“WATCH OUT KAGEYAMA!”

The demon has torn free of Tsukishima’s whip and jumps onto Kageyama, sinking its claws into his left forearm. Kageyama pushes it away and Yamaguchi slits its humanoid throat with a seraph blade of his own. The demon’s corpse disappears. Kageyama picks up Carmael and whirls back to the door where the boy is long gone. This was going to be a problem.

Hinata is so thrilled at having won his class, his encounter with those odd boys is mostly forgotten. He’s going to nationals! He says goodbye to his friends at their stops and rides until the end of the line, biking another half hour home. When he gets to the humble farmhouse, it is lit from the inside. His father is home. Hinata parks his bike and kicks the snow from his boots, depositing them in the mud room and proceeding further into the house. His father looks up from the book he was reading and gives Hinata a bright smile.

“How was your tournament, Shou?”

Hinata puts away his backpack and shinai before joining his father at the table. “It was great! I won and am going to nationals, see?” 

He pulls a medal out of his pocket and tilts it, catching the light of the wooden stove. His father ruffles his hair. 

“Good job kiddo! I’m proud and I’m sure your mother is up there.”

Hinata thinks of his mother. She died when he was too little to remember her. Hinata quickly goes to the living room and puts his medal on her shrine and pays his respects. His father observes and waits until they’re both eating supper to remind him:

“You’ve got a doctor's appointment tomorrow at Sapporo general.”

Hinata groans but doesn’t verbalize any complaints. He knows it’s for his own good. He continues eating his rice and fish.

“Say, have you ever seen something that couldn’t possibly be there?”

His father pauses in his eating. “What do you mean, Shou?”

Hinata struggles to find the right words to use without seeming insane. He knows that when he was little he had to visit a psychiatrist for hallucinations and he doesn’t particularly want to go back. “Well, I just- Today at the tournament, someone took my shinai by accident so I was looking around and I found this room. There were two people with real katanas. Two had knives that glowed. One had a whip? God, it was so confusing. But one of the ones with a katana, she just looked wrong. Her teeth were so sharp and her eyes were almost glowing?”

His father’s face is a carefully schooled expression. “I think today was a bit exciting for you and it’s got your emotions all over the place. You should get some sleep. I might call Doctor Kuroo in the morning.”

Hinata cleans up his dishes and sighs. Doctor Kuroo, his psychiatrist. He didn’t want to see him. He had had enough of doctors for his life.

Hinata steps out of the hospital and goes to the grocery store to buy some basic foods. His appointment was stupid, as usual. He got blood drawn and scans taken. From years of looking, he thinks they’re blank. At this point, he barely remembers having cancer. His phone vibrates.

**Yachi  
3:38 PM: How was the appointment? We’re going to Noble after school to celebrate your win!! Meet us there **

Noble was a cozy cafe with a lot of live performances, a few minutes from the last stop on the train line. It was relatively small and very out of the way, but popular with the youth of Sapporo. Hinata winces when he sees that today is open mic night, but still goes in. Izumi waits at their usual table. Hinata slides in the booth and lets himself be punched and congratulated by his friend. They start chatting and debating over what to order. Yachi and Koji show up soon after, her more academic school letting out a bit later. The microphone gives some feedback and the quartet looks up. The cafe owner is standing on the small stage.

“Thank you all for coming to open mic night. We have a treat to start us off. Ryuu and Yuu with their tribute to Kiyoko.”

The two offenders get on stage and start a surprisingly elegant guitar instrumental. Hinata stands up and the table looks at him. 

“I need a coffee.”

“Aren’t you not supposed to drink that?” Izumi points out and Hinata sighs. Caught again by his father’s evil henchmen. “How about some tea? I’ll come with you.”

Hinata shakes his head. “I can go alone. I’ll buy us some tea.”

Izumi gives him a suspicious look but leaves it at that. 

Hin approaches the counter and orders, watching the guy behind the counter start steeping the ordinary green teas. 

“Not allowed to drink coffee?”

Hinata looks to his left and notices Kageyama, the boy from yesterday, sitting silently in the back corner. He isn’t in hakama today, instead in some black pants, a black sweater, and a black leather jacket. Hinata feels uneasy when he notices that the boy is all in black except his piercing blue eyes. Kageyama looks sharp and his eyes are prodding. Hinata lets out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah. My dad says it’s not very good for me. Unnecessary drugs and the like.”

The boy looks overly amused and tosses his head towards Hinata’s friends. Hinata looks over and notices Izumi looking at him, concerned. He twists his head back to Kageyama, who wiggles a thick silver ring on his pointer finger. “Back alley.”

Hinata realizes that he’s the only one who can see Kageyama. He stiffly picks up the teas and heads back to the table. Izumi gives him a look.

“Who were you talking to back there?” 

Hinata starts putting on his jacket. “Something came up. I didn’t tell you guys, but I actually fought with my dad this morning at my appointment and I kinda gotta go.”

Yachi looks at the corner, at Kageyama. “Are you okay?”

Hinata nods and picks up the groceries he bought earlier. “I just wanna head home. I don’t think I was fair to my dad.”

Izumi jumps up, suddenly red in the face. “I’ll walk you!”

Kageyama chokes back a laugh as he exits the building and Hinata denies the offer. “Walk where? I live an hour away.”

His friends wave uneasily and Hinata leaves the cafe, expecting the alley to be empty. Hinata makes a promise as he rounds the corner, that if Kageyama isn’t there, he’ll go see Doctor Kuroo. Luckily, Kageyama is there, real as ever and leaning against the wall. Hinata goes into fight mode.

“Why are you following me? Are you gonna kill me next? I’ll call the police!”

Kageyama laughs. “And say what? A student was killed, but there’s no blood or body? Now the killers, who only you can see, are chasing you? They’ll send you straight to the hospital.”

Hinata is pissed off. It’s cold and he’s being made fun of. He wants to go home. “What do you want?”

Kageyama looks at him with a blank face. “To know what you are. You look like a mundane, act like a mundane- that’s a human, but you can see me. You shouldn’t be able to see me. So, I need to figure it out. My tutor thinks you could be dangerous, but you just seem like an idiot to me. If you are dangerous, you certainly aren’t aware of it.”

Hinata seethes. This boy is talking down to him like he didn’t just win the spring kendo tournament. “So if I’m just a human, aren’t you just a human too?”

“Human and a bit more. I think you are too. Let me see.” Kageyama grabs Hinata’s right hand and turns it over. Hinata rips it back. 

“Hands to yourself, weirdo.”

Kageyama frowns and holds out his right hand. “Look at my hand. You should have one of these.”

Hinata sees the eye-shaped tattoo, clear as day. “A tattoo? No way, I’m not part of the mob.”

“It’s not a tattoo, idiot. It’s a rune. All of us have one on our dominant hand. This one's for better weapon handling.”

Hinata recalls the boy’s arms as he killed the student the day before. “Is that why you were all tatted up yesterday?”

Kageyama nods. “Lots of runes for hiding and fighting.”

“Cool. Well, I’ve gotta go now.”

“Where are we going?”

“We?! You’re not coming with me!”

Kageyama crosses his arms. “Yes, I am. I need to know what you are. Your eyes say fair folk, but you’re definitely not.”

“Fair wha- Never mind. I’m leaving.”

Hinata’s cell phone rings. He picks it up.

“Shou-” The line is choppy.

“Dad, what's going on?”

“Don’t come home!” His father is out of breath. 

“Why?” Hinata is already running towards his bike, ignoring his father’s request. He drops his groceries.

“-hey found u-” The line beeps.

Hinata tries pushing off to start his bike ride, but Kageyama catches his arm. “What’s going on?”

Hinata’s eyes are wild. That’s when he sees the sword strapped to Kageyama’s back. That’s an unorthodox position for a sword in Japan, but Hinata doesn’t hesitate. He grabs it and bikes away. Kageyama lets out a yell but can’t catch Hinata as he bikes towards his home.

Hinata makes it to the country house in record time. The inside is dark and the front door is wide open. Hinata casts his bike off to the side and runs inside, Kageyama’s sword drawn. He looks around, noting the paper screens that were ripped open. Hinata’s blood chilled. His father laboured over the paintings on them for months. He sold paper doors to people all over Japan. The ones in his house were so very intricate, his father’s pride and joy. If the ones in their home were broken, something was very wrong.

Hinata steps further into the house, wincing as he feels something wet and lukewarm seep into his sock. He looks at the trail he’s stepped in. It’s blood. Hinata follows a rustling noise to another room. Something dark is clattering around. Hinata approaches, sword in loaded position. He notes that the tatami mats are destroyed, torn into shreds. He can also hear the dark mass talking.

_”Shadowhunter gone. Wait years. Gone?”_

The creature notices Hinata’s presence and looks at him, several grotesque eyes rolling to look at him. Hinata tries not to gag. _”You! Shadowhunter boy? You you you YOU YOU!_

It jumps and Hinata swings, the blade slicing a limb off the thing. Black blood spurts out and onto Hinata. It stings and burns. He winces and attacks the thing, slashing and dodging. It gets one good bite on him, Hinata pushing it off and attacking again. He keeps going until his swing doesn’t land. The thing is gone. Hinata keeps his sword upright, his body tense and ready for the thing to appear and attack again.

Kageyama finally follows the bike tracks to a farmhouse. The sensor in his hand is going insane. He approaches the house and steps in the door, noticing a pair of kicked off shoes. He cautiously steps into the home and draws a seraph blade, calling “Camael” softly. He pulls a witchlight from his pocket with his other hand and illuminates the room. Kageyama sees Hinata, that brat, with his sword, tense and ready to jump and charge. His eyes are wide, pupils blown. Kageyama takes a careful step towards him, noting the ravener demon’s tooth embedded in Hinata’s forearm and the smell of sulphur in the room. Hinata’s grip tightens and he locks onto Kageyama, who carefully switches Carmael for his stele. He takes one more step, Hinata tensing more.

“Hinata, dumbass. It’s me.”

Hinata is somewhere beyond and charges. Before Kageyama came in, he was expecting Hinata to know nothing. Yet here, he moved on instinct and had a well aimed strike. Umbrosus nicks Kageyama’s side. Kageyama quickly finds skin and draws a knockout rune on Hinata. The smaller boy drops with a thump. Kageyama takes Umbrosus back and draws a quick Iratze on himself to knit up the cut Hinata gave him. He thanks his lucky stars Hinata is actually a shadowhunter and looks around for a phone, finding an old receiver hanging off the hook. He dials the institute.

“Kageyama, is that you?”

“Ukai, I’ve got a slight issue involving that kid from yesterday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forneous Demon- ugly octopus-looking demon. Has no face, just teeth.  
> Idris- Shadowhunter country, located near switzerland. Closed borders, cannot be accessed by humans.  
> Glamours- Magic that covers true sights.   
> Seraph blade- Just a little knife made of some fancy angel material that glows when its name is called. They're always named after angels.  
> Rune- A specific shape that has a power to it.  
> Iratze- Healing rune


End file.
